Resident Evil: Corruption
by Omnidolor
Summary: A new group is out there, collecting the bodies of anyone who had connections to the Redfields in Antarctica/Rockfort. Something dark is going on, and it'll take more than the surviving team to stop it.
1. A Fated Start

Resident Evil: Corruption

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is Copyright Capcom. All ideas are meant to be original and hopefully it doesn't look like II copied off of someone.

***

****

A Fated Start

***

(A female voice talking)

__

The nightmare was supposedly over. Again. Alexia Ashford had been destroyed, Alfred Ashford's corpse was never found, Rockfort Island was secretly bombed again by Umbrella to take care of any evidence, and the Antarctica Base had fully self destructed. Umbrella hacked into the government computers and erased any information about either place that had become a living hell. The cover up story was that an accident had occurred at Rockfort, some crazy prisoner had escaped and set off the self-destruct mechanism. The government paid Umbrella to take care of what was left and turned away from the problem itself. This gave Umbrella the chance to clean up their mess.. Again.

HCF had obtained the T-Veronica Virus through Steve Burnside by means of Albert Wesker. Once they were through with Steve's body, they locked it away into a stasis tube to keep the virus alive for future means.

Claire and Chris Redfield returned back to Europe, rejoining Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy, Carlos Oliveira, Ark Thompson, and the rest of the survivors. After a quick reunion, Leon left to head to another Umbrella Facility, supposedly where the Progenitor Virus was. As the rookie ex-cop was gone, the rest of the group plotted their next strike on Umbrella.

That's when our plan had fully started to take effect.

Before the Antarctica base has been destroyed, I, as well as four other scientists, infiltrated the building while Alexia was distracted with Chris Redfield and Wesker with Claire. We collected the corpse of Alfred Ashford, losing one of our team members to a 121, or a Hunter, in the process. However, we couldn't retrieve Burnside's body, as Wesker's team had beaten us to the chase. It wasn't a complete loss, though. Two days later, we sent in our top soldiers of our offence force to search and bring the man back. It was a complete success with no casualties. 

Well, at least none on our side.

Right afterward, we headed straight to Rockfort. Scanning the area, we found the dead body of Rodrigo Raval. As our orders were to collect any body of a person who might have been known to the Redfields.

Finally, mission completed. We left for our "home" in the middle of some desert on an uncharted island in the middle of the Pacific. We didn't know what this was all for, just that if we didn't do our job properly, we would face a fate more hideous, more painful, more rotten than death. Literally.

It wasn't until the end of this horrifying event that I knew what was going to happen. If I had, would I have acted differently? Was it worth the pain we all went through? Was it worth the happiness I saw in the girl's eyes when it was over? Was it worth the death and the blood and the tears and the joy? 

Was any of it worthwhile? 

***

Sorry this was so short, but I couldn't write anymore. Needed the cliffhanger. Don't worry, the next chapter should be up pretty soon. If you plan of flaming, please don't do it yet. I barely wrote anything, dang it! _

BTW thanks to Claire Burnside267 for the inspiration! 

Also, for you who are reviewing, I'm taking a poll on what you want. Please answer the following for me.

How much gore do you want?

What kind of pairings do you want? (This is going to be a Claire/Steve, but I won't bash anyone. Not even Brad, but it's not like he's gonna be in this fic)


	2. Illegal Deeds

Resident Evil: Corruption

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is Copyright Capcom. All ideas are meant to be original and hopefully it doesn't look like II copied off of someone.

***

****

Illegal Deeds

***

__

Chris Redfield gazed at the computer screen, his head throbbing. Umbrella's computers were almost impossible to hack through. He had spent at least seventeen hours a day trying to break the codes to get in to the central core, but it was in vain. 

"Face it," Chris said to Barry Burton, who was walking up to him from behind. "Our technology isn't as advanced as theirs is."

"But you managed to get through some of the fire walls," Barry stated. 

"Yeah, but the information I scrounged up is worthless. All I could get was names and dates of the new employees, and I haven't heard of any of them. We need to get deeper into their data to find out how we can infiltrate their headquarters." 

"Chris, we have to find out WHERE their headquarters are first. You're getting a head of yourself again," the older man chuckled. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." grumbled Chris, typing some more. 

"Any luck?" asked Jill Valentine. 

"Nada," replied Chris. "Any word from Leon?" 

Jill shook her head. "No.... He hasn't responded to any of our messages. Claire's getting antsy." 

"Great... She's barely gotten over Steve, and now Leon...." He rubbed his head in annoyance. The lack of decent sleep and now this was getting to him. "Barry, can you get Rebecca and Ark to make sure she doesn't try to go after him? We'll send in a team to find him if we have to, but I don't want her going alone. Leon's a good man and can take care of himself." 

"So can your sister," Jill replied, raising her eyebrow at him as Barry left. "Chris, you gotta realize that your sister isn't three anymore. You saw how she did in Antarctica! She can handle her own." Chris said, this time in defeat. He knew Jill was right and all, but there was still the voice in the back of his head. 

"I know, Jill. But, ever since Steve died, she hasn't been the same. She doesn't cry day in and day out, but.. Well... She doesn't talk as much anymore. I'm afraid she might be losing it." 

At this, Jill couldn't respond. Shock had overcome her, but she snapped out of it when he began to speak again. "Anyways, Umbrella isn't up to anything big currently, from the bit of info I found. There might be some deep secret operation going on, but we won't know it until we can get into their mainframe. And frankly, I want to find out if there is something going on, because it's too quiet." 

Jill nodded. "We need to get some better equipment if we plan on getting in. There's a place south of here that sells some of the best hacking equipment we can get."

"Let me guess. Black market?" Jill grinned. "Well, if you want to get into their HQs...." 

"Alright, alright, you win," Chris whined, scooting away from the desk on his roller chair and standing up. "We'll go tomorrow, it's too late now." "Actually, it's bets to go at night. Come on, let's grab Barry and Carlos and go. We have to get into the Underground if we want to reach it. 

***

Mean while, a woman gazed out the glassy window as she sat on the piano stool. The moonlight shown into the Victorian castle and into the cream colored room. With an eerie smile placed along her lips, she daydreamed about what was going to happen, and how she would enjoy it so much. She could hardly wait. 

***

__

That night I noticed that our lady was acting more mysterious than before. I was starting to worry about what she planned. I just hoped that her sick mind wasn't at work again.

***

Woo! I wrote this all during English class, so it might seem a little icky. Oh well.

To Resident Evil Babe: Hey! Thanks for being my first reviewer and emailing me! I'll try to get those pairings in, but the Leon/Ada one might be a little hard… Sorry. Leon's not going to be in this one much, since he's dealing with the Progenitor virus. : (


	3. Oppression

Resident Evil: Corruption

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is Copyright Capcom. All ideas are meant to be original and hopefully it doesn't look like II copied off of someone.

***

****

Oppression 

***

__

The night was cold. The kind that seeps into your ones, right through your skin. Jill shivered. The London Underground was not exactly the happiest place to be. Thieves, convicts, murderers, there was always the type down there. You always had to be armed, you always had to watch your back, and you NEVER went down there alone…

"Here it is," whispered Barry. They had finally reached an old, run down store, which hadn't been used for year. Having Jill take up the rear for protection, Chris went first through the creaking doors. Inside was what looked to be a restaurant, chairs were toppled over, some wooden tables were broken and a bar was in the back with every single bottle on the shelf broken or missing. The atmosphere was dusty, almost hard to breathe, and cobwebs dangled from the ceiling like eerie decorations. Table wear littered the ground.

"Let's go," called Barry, hinting to them to follow him to the kitchen. It was like the dinning area, only the walls and floor were painted white, which was now looking brownish with age. Barry continued to the pantry door, and opened it. As Jill and Chris walked over, he turned to Jill.

"I only know this much. You're going to have to lead the way Jill," he stated. Jill nodded, and Barry stepped out of the room, giving Jill some space to look around. After a couple minutes of searching, she found a knife embedded into the wall. Smirking, she grasped the handle and gave it a strong pull. Something sounded, like metal against metal, and a hidden door in the wall swung open. The group walked in.

"Is this it?" questioned Chris. The secret door revealed a small wooden hallway with soft lights glowing. Down it he could see other hallways coming off of it.

"No, we're almost there, follow me," commanded Jill. After seven or so steps, she stopped. Chris saw a splotch of something red on a board in the floor. 

"Oh, and by the way, don't step on the blood," the woman added while carefully stepping over the board. Chris and Barry followed, and they continued their trip, which was seemingly like maze. Turn after turn, passing door by door stained red, they finally came to one that was different from the rest. It was made of a darker wood. Jill took a key out of her pocket and inserted it in the door, which opened.

"Hey, Jill? Where do all of the other doors go?" asked Chris. Jill turned around and smiled eerily.

"No where."

"No where?" asked Barry.

"Ever wondered why they're stained red? It's not paint." 

***

After what seemed like hours of walking through the stone corridor that led deeper into the earth, they came apon the final one. Perfect circular holes were in the ground. There was a pool of blood on the ground, and a few red handprints on the door and handle. There was a lock, but Jill didn't insert the key.

"Don't worry, nothing should pop out. The trap is only activated if you put the key in the hole." She opened the door. "Let's go."

Inside was what was like a cavern. It was huge, with a river flowing down the center. People in black cloaks and shabby wooden boats silently floated down its quiet motions. Yellow lanterns barely lit the area; most of the light was given off of bits of moonlight reflecting onto the water. In one area, where a speckle of the light hit the ground, Chris saw about six people gathered around it. Then it occurred to him.

_These people probably haven't seen the sky for years.._

On the other side, a woman was walking toward the bridge that connected both banks. A man came up to her, brandishing a knife. Seeing this, Chris started to move toward them, but Jill quickly grabbed his arm. He turned to her in shock, but Jill solemnly shook her head. Helpless, he turned back to the other side. The man held the knife to her throat, muttering inaudible words. The woman stuffed a bunch of dollar bills into his hand, which he pocketed. In turn, he slit her throat, and pushed her into the water, then walked away like nothing had happened. No one attempted to help her, in fact, most avoided the scene.

"We're in their world now," Jill whispered. Chris turned back to where the newly formed puddle of blood was. He shook his head in defeat.

_What kind of place IS this?_

***

They moved silently through the cloaked people, avoiding contact. Jill stopped in front of a run down building, and walked through the doorway, which had a piece of cloth acting like a door. Inside were thousands of lighted candles, and a desk at the back. Standing against the back dirty wall was a woman wearing a red dress. Her hair, black and slightly curled, lay gently on her shoulders. Jill approached her.

"We're here for David," she asked.

"Saisissez la nuit."

"14-9-7-8-20." Hearing this, the woman smirked. 

"Ouais, ouais, un moment." She picked up the old rusty phone on the desk. "David, il y a des gens ici pour vous voir." Another secret door opened.

"Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait." She signaled to the door and started to enter the room it locked. Jill followed in suite, and Chris and Barry, getting the idea, joined them as well. In the room was a man who, though not exactly noble looking, looked as nice as you could possible get in the Underground. 

"Ici, Nathaniel."

"Oui, merci Alaina. C'est tout," he spoke fluently. She nodded and left, closing the door behind her. The man turned toward Jill.

"Ah, Jill! It's been a while, hasn't it?" He greeted, a kind smile on his lips. Jill smiled back, and Chris felt a hint of jealousy, but pushed it back.

"Yeah, it has. How's the family?"

"Still alive, but barely. The pollution down here is turning this place into an even bigger slum, if that's possible. It's gotten a lot of people sick, including my daughter, Marie," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Jill turned toward the other two. "Barry, Chris, this is David Holmes. He's an old friend of my dad's and is one of the upperclassman here in the Underground.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Holmes," Chris said, shaking the man's hand.

"Please, call me David," he smiled. He was clean-shaven, his hair slightly slicked back, and he wore a faded black suit. In his breast pocket was a fine silver pen. Barry nodded, giving a small grunt. David returned to her seat and clapped his hands. Instantly a boy who was not even near as good-looking as Holmes appeared. His hair was black, a little long, and very messy. He had a small scar next to the corner of his right eye. The clothes he wore were decent, however, with a pair of boots, some black lose jeans, and a white T-shirt. He might have looked handsome if he could be cleaned up.

"Nathaniel, grab some chairs for our guests, please," David commanded. The boy, who was probably 16, nodding, ran off, and quickly came back with three folding chairs, placing them down and opening them. 

"That will be all." The boy nodded again and left. The man turned back around again. "Now, what is it that you need, Jill?

__

***

KK, I've decided to make chapters sorta small, or else I would spend forever righting them. I already have ideas on how the story will go, but not end. Everyone will get a part in the story (cept Leon, I'm sorry leon fans, I didn't know I was going to use everyone else! ;_;). I still need input on:

How much gore

And

What Kind of Coupling

Thnkx to:

Claire Burnside267: lol, I duno, you just did, heh heh. !! OH NO I FORGOT ABOUT BILLY!!!! Whoops. Yeah, I'll try to put some moments for them in. ^_~

Nemesia: Wow, is it really that good? Lol, not trying to be modest, but I wasn't sure if this whole thing was gonna work. I think it will now though. Thnx for the comment! And about the bodies… You'll see….Mwa ha ha… BTW thanks for the two reviews

Resident Evil Babe: Thanks again for reviewing. ^_~ Any other couples I'll try and fit in.

BTW, Im holding a little contest, guess the a number between 1 and 50, and the four closest can make a character and put it in my fic! Each get a certain part.

4th: Gang leader

3rd: Young sister of on of the story characters

2nd: Scientist

1st: Survivor of an attack that will help the group (they will die though)

Runners up get to make zombies.

Lol I got bored, and I like getting some of the audience into my stories. So start guessing! I'll send you the info sheet for making a character.


	4. A Bleak History

Resident Evil: Corruption

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is Copyright Capcom. All ideas are meant to be original and hopefully it doesn't look like II copied off of someone.

***

****

A Bleak History 

***

__

The man turned back around again. "Now, what is it that you need, Jill?

"Well, here's the problem," Jill started. "My friends and I are trying to hack into a very elaborate system. The thing is, our technology isn't has up-to-date as we need it y

"Really?" David laughed. "That IS very out of date. What system are you trying to hack into?"

"A XNLP-34842." David slowly nodded at this, and Chris could almost see his eyes slightly widen.

"Only one company has that. Umbrella. You're going to need quite a few-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then dead silence. No one moved. Suddenly, Nathaniel ran in.

"Entrance trap got set off, again," he reported.

"Take care of it, Nathaniel. We're short handed today." Nathaniel nodded and was about to leave when Chris piped up.

"Let me go with him," he stated simply, and got up after Nathaniel. The kid looked at David, who gave a slight nod, and Chris and Nathaniel left.

"Now Jill, let's get down to business…."

***

Chris was walking alongside Nathaniel as they left the building. The cloaked people continued their quiet walks to where ever their destination was. 

"So, I hear you're trying to break into Umbrella," Nathaniel said, trying to start a conversation. "They've got some of the hardest computers to crack, even harder than the government."

"Yeah," Chris replied. "How do you know so much about Umbrella, Nathaniel?"

"Please, call me Nathan. David always calls us by our full names," at that he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it's a rumor that David and a run-in with an employee or two there. That's why he came down here."

"Speaking of which, was this place always like this?" Chris added, looking around to see a little boy and his sister get beaten down and stolen from by some older kids.

"No. Believe it or not, not everyone down here is a criminal or black marketer. A couple of years ago, some guy became in charge of London, and started his new project, which was supposedly made to "clean up the streets". Well, basically, anyone who couldn't afford much was supposed to be kicked out, but one of the cops, who was like a spy for us, sent them down here. Life wasn't too bad. I mean, sure you couldn't afford the best of everything, but we were all happy. Then the same guy leaked the secret on how to get down here to a large group of criminals who had escaped prison. After they killed him, they came down here to get away from the police. Suddenly, everyone was stealing from each other, and then everyone was killing people, and it got really bad. Worse than this. Then David and his family came down here, and it's gotten a little better."

"Really…" Chris muttered, amazed. "How long have you been living here?"

"All my life. I was separated from my parents when I was little. Can't remember how since I supposedly knocked myself out. The only thing I remember was living down here."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Nathan."

"It doesn't matter. That's all the past," Nathan shrugged off. "By the way, we're here." They were standing in front of the door that Chris, Jill and Barry had used to enter inside. There was an even larger puddle of blood.

"You might not want to see this," Nathan said grimly, opening the door. 

It _was _sickening. The trap turned out to be gruesome, two men dressed in black had been impaled from spikes that had extended from the holes in the wall. Fresh blood trickled down the spikes and dripped onto the floor, ripples waving through the newly formed puddle. Both of the victims were pale, their faces twisted into a look of frozen terror. In the doorknob was a key. Nathan sighed.

"It's no big loss," he explained, while pulling out a loose board in the wall. "These two bombed a house a couple of months ago. Killed the husband and wife, and left a child critically wounded, homeless, and parentless. The bastards deserved it." The board revealed a grey wall with gears and a control panel. Nathan typed something on the keys, and the gears began to work, pulling the spikes back into the wall. The bodies slid off and hit the ground with a wet thump. More blood flowed out of the wounds. Nathan replaced the board and, with a grunt, managed to pick both of them up, one corpse under his arm, another over his shoulder.

"Come on," he motioned, opening the door and closing it behind them once Chris followed him. He walked over to the river and tossed both bodies in, a cloud of red rising toward the top of the water. Nathan saw Chris's shocked face.

"I'm sorry you had to see this," Nathan whispered solemnly. "It's how life is down here."

***

"Well, then, Jill," David started as Chris and Nathan entered the room, Nathan leaving into a different one on the right soon after, "I'll ship it all over to you as soon as the rest of the parts come in, which should be later this day. Is that everything?"

"Should be," Jill nodded. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem! Always here to help a friend in need. Take care Jill, and you too Mr. Burton and Mr. Redfield."

"See ya, David," Jill waved off as they left. 

As they headed back to the entrance, Jill filled Chris in on what happened.

"Basically," Jill began, "David had to order the parts for the hacking. It wasn't going to be cheap, but David managed to get some good prices, or at least something not as expensive. It's still gonna cost us."

"How bad?" Chris asked.

"1,250 pounds," Barry informed. "Could have been 1,883."

"That's good. We can afford it alright. We-" Chris stopped walking and talking all together. Jill and Barry came to a halt just moment after. 

"What is it?" questioned Barry.

"I think we're being followed," he muttered.

"Very nice. You losers ain't that stupid after all. Too bad you'll be dead before we can find out just how low your IQ is." The trio turned around to see four muggers, each brandishing some sort or weapon. All of them looked as ragged and messed up as the next. The first had a brow bar in hand, the second a bat, the third a knife, and the fourth, obviously the leader, had some sort of handgun.

"Who are you?" shouted Barry.

"Don't matter," said the one with the bat in a raspy voice. "Names don't matter here. By the time we're through with you, you'll need name tags to figure out who the hell you are." With that, he smirked.

"Now, now," the leader laughed. "Let's not be rude to our short-time guests. Out of courtesy, we'll give you a choice. You can either die a short death, or a 'fun' death." 

"How about we pick answer C, 'None of the above'," Chris hissed.

"Then the fun death it is." The leader signaled to the thug with the bat who began to advance. He ran up to Barry and was about to swing - 

-When suddenly he fell to the ground dead, the bullet that Jill shot from her hidden Magnum entering his forehead. While the rest of the muggers stood in shock, the trio took the opportunity to run. They had Jill take the lead since she knew how to get around the hellhole.

They were running for what felt like hours. Yelling was erupting behind them from the thugs. With every corner they turned, Barry could feel his hope for getting out dwindle away bit by bit. He was reassured, however, when Jill took another shot, nailing the guy with the knife in the leg. He knew that their chance for survival all rested in Jill. 

Jill turned around again to fire, but nothing left the barrel except an empty click. She cursed under her breath, and Barry desperately though of a way to stop their two attacks. He searched his pockets, thinking it was all in vain… 

…When is fingers curled around a small, but efficient hunting knife. He turned sharply, aimed, and threw it, turning back around to run again. He smiled as he heard a scream that died away into gurgles. He glanced back to see the leader still after him, the other laying in his cooling blood with the knife embedded in his chest. They continued running, and Barret felt hope again when he saw the door from the pantry room. On his side view he saw Chris grab something out of his vest. 

"Jump!" Jill yelled. Thankful that they did, as they jumped over the hidden trap on the floor, Chris dropped the object behind them. Barry turned around again, just as he watched the man trip on it and land with a thump on the small blood mark. What happened next made them all stop and gape.

Gears hidden in the walls began to churn, and the next thing they knew, the ceiling was exploding, and a heavy slab of rock was falling on top of the man, almost smashing his entire body. With a sickening wet crunch, the leader was crushed, everything except his neck and above. Thankfully, his destroyed body was hidden by the rock, but it didn't stop the blood from flowing out.

Jill gulped. "Let's go." But as they turned and left, they failed to notice the Umbrella logo tattooed onto the man's neck….

__

***

AHHHH I KNOW ITS LATE!!! ;_; Spring break is here, and I'm getting sidetracked again. Flame me, curse me, poke my eye out, write me bad emails, do whatever JUST PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T BEAT ME WITH STICKS!! _

I still need input on:

How much gore

And

What Kind of Couplings

Thnkx to:

Lady: I'm glad you like it. ^_^ I'm really, really, really, sorry however, half of the plot is a Claire/Steve. :.{ But if there are any other pairings you like, I'll put them in for you. There are two plots in this story, but they intertwine. The first one is mentioned above, but the second one doesn't have any pairings for the moment. So if you have a different pairing, I'll emphasize it there. ^_^ It just can't have Claire in it. In the future, though, I'll try to write a Wesker/Claire for you. And you're right, that IS kinda cool ands interesting.. *gets thoughtful* Hmmm…

Claire Burnside267: Thanks for the entry plus the review. Glad they were good chapters! ^_^ BTW this wasn't really gory compared to what I can do. You should see my posts for this RPG I'm in. ^^'

Resident-Evil-Babe: Aww… Well, Like I said (if I ever said this, sorry bad memory ^^') any other pairings you want, I'll try to put them in for you. ^_^ Thanks for your entry too!

Nemesia: LOL, kk, you are definitely the official ROC (Reviewer of Curiosity). Lol ^_~ Your reviews are funny. Not in a bad way though. Lol ^_^

Contest is still going on. If we don't get enough people to sign up in it, then the way I'm doing it is first place gets to pick what they want from the below, second place gets second pick of what's left, and so on and so on.

4th: Gang leader

3rd: Young sister of on of the story characters

2nd: Scientist

1st: Survivor of an attack that will help the group (they will die though)

Runners up get to make zombies.

Current Standings:

Claire Burnside267: 27

Resident-Evil-Babe: 25

These numbers are TAKEN so please don't pick them.


	5. Sweet Sunshine Memories

Resident Evil: Corruption

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is Copyright Capcom. All ideas are meant to be original and hopefully it doesn't look like II copied off of someone.

***

****

Sweet Sunshine Memories 

***

__

Claire let out an exasperated sigh. The cozy room wasn't soothing her raging mind. Of course, it doesn't work when you have windows that open to steel. It was depressing, how none of them were allowed to leave their hidden headquarters with an empty warehouse in London unless for a good reason. They couldn't risk being seen, especially so close to Umbrella's headquarters. There was no chance the science company could find them, however, as the door to their underground base was concealed and had at least six passwords to go with it, each of them changed daily. The elevator that the door concealed was made and reinforced by many layers of different metals, constructing it nearly impossible to break through. This was all given to them by some man named Trent. It was especially designed for their rebel group. Chris, the unofficial leader of the group, had been reluctant at first to take it, but after the French Government wanted them out, they didn't have much of a choice. Trent was intimidating, but somehow they could tell that he was on their side. Maybe.

The 19-year old ran a hand through her hair. She hadn't been outside for days. The air inside their new "house" was clean and fresh, but not earthy fresh. More like filtered fresh. She hadn't seen the sky for days, the sun for weeks. The group, now called AURA, a.k.a. Anti-Umbrella Rebel Agency, had made a few rules to insure their secrecy. One of them was to clear it with Chris or Barry if they wanted to leave, and another was that they could only go outside at night. Luckily, Trent supplied them with an adequate amount of food supplies, and even blankets and clothes. Most of the time, the group wore their old clothes from their past battles, but at times they wore their new clothing. Claire herself was wearing a pair of form fitting black boot cut pants, slightly healed black lace up shin-high boots, and a dark silver vest that had "Now I'm Here" written is black cursive and a red-haired archer in heels aiming its bow and arrow. The vest was like her old one, except less revealing so that she didn't need to wear a shirt under it. Her hands were also clothed in black gloves that went just past her wrists.

Claire hadn't been outside for some time, as her brother was worried that she would go off on her home. He even proved this by putting her room furthest from the entry. It made her depressed, how she was starting to forget what it was like to have the sun glaze her skin, warming her body gently, to have the endless sky above, the open space giving out the sense of freedom. The last time she had been "outside" was when she had sneaked out while Chris was having a conference with the group, the night before Leon had left. As soon as she had gotten out of the elevator, and past all the junk that helped hide the entrance, she stopped to gaze out the ceiling of the warehouse, which most of it was made of glass. She only saw the sky, most of it including its moon hidden by many clouds, but she could've sworn she say a few stars….

As she started to near the door to the true outside world, someone had shouted at her. It was Billy, who had just left the elevator, with Rebecca and Jill behind him. Something had overcome her, making her shake her head no, and she started back toward the door. Jill and Rebecca had caught up to her when she was halfway across the room, and both had grabbed her arms. By now the moon had revealed itself, the moonlight shining down on the three, but Claire didn't have the chance to look at it. She struggled with them, wanting to get out of this place more than ever, and her desire for freedom made her get just that. She had managed to pull herself free from Jill and Rebecca, then started out to a full run. Jill signaled Rebecca to give chase, who did so. Claire was nearly at the door, the handle almost in grasp, when something had grabbed her waist, bringing her down to the floor. Rebecca had lunged and successfully nabbed Claire, who was trying to wrestle her off.

"No!" Claire had yelled. Desire had become desperation. As she began to release Rebecca's grip, Billy and Jill had caught up to her, followed by Chris, Barry, Leon, and Ark. It took all four men to hold her down, and Rebecca even had had to take a weak tranquilizer from Billy to use on Claire, who was risking attracting attention.

When she succumbed to the drug, Chris and Leon had picked her up and taken her to her room where the medicine wore off almost immediately. Chris almost began yelling at her, telling her how she could have given them all away. As he continued, his voice had started to get softer, even more so when he noticed tears forming in Claire's eyes. He looked ashamed of himself, and was about to tell her something when Barry ran in, saying Chris needs to go with him. Apparently it was urgent. Chris had looked back at her sister, sorrow finally written on his face, then left. Claire had just sat up on her bed the entire time, to confused to do anything. A moment or two later, Leon had walked in. She was laying down on her bed, unshed tears still forming, as if threatening to spill. Leon, wearing blank pants, shoes, shirt, and over-shirt had sat on the side of her bed, his soft blue eyes giving her some comfort. He whispered her name, sadness etched on his features, and reached for her hand, rubbing it to make her feel better. She sat up and looked into his eyes for a moment, then the next, had jumped into his arms, crying. Leon looked shocked from the action, then slowly put his arms around her, the look still there.

"Sh…. Claire.. It's alright…" he had whispered, running a hand through her locks of hair.

"Leon…" she cried. "Why can't this be over…?" With that she buried her head further into his chest.

"I know Claire…" he said smoothly. "I want this over with too… I know you haven't been outside for who knows how long. None of us have. But we're stuck down here until we can stop Umbrella. And we _will_." He added sureness in his voice.

"It's just….. I miss the old days….. Before I left to go to Raccoon… I was just your average teenager who dealt with college and liked motorcycles…. And now, I'm an outcast, hidden from the rest of the world, trying to survive each moment, and I can't even go _outside_….."

"Claire…" He said, slightly in awe.

"I can't go outside, Leon," she repeated. "Something I could do everyday of my life… And not even think twice about either…… I've been in this building - no, this _room_ ever since I got back from Antarctica. An entire month. I can't even remember what a sunny day looks like…I just can't take it anymore….." She finally fell back into her sobs, and Leon rocked her gently back and forth, resting his head on her shoulder. 

"You're right, Claire… Now that I think of it, the rest of us have been outside more than you, even though it was still dark. Chris is worried about you, which is probably why he doesn't want you to be outside as much as the rest of us. I'll talk to him for you. Now here," he started, picking Claire up and resting her on the bed. He got up and started out the door. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

While he was gone, Claire had laid there trying to clear her thoughts when the door opened again. It was Leon again, this time with a glass of something steaming.

"Here," he soothed, handing her the glass as she sat up. "It's a special kind of tea my mother used to make me every time I was upset when I was a kid." He gave a soft grin. "Hopefully it'll still work." 

Claire took a sip, the sweet-smelling drink helping to rid her mind of the memories of the past. She slowly drank all of it, and Leon took the cup from her, setting it on the table. 

"It's getting late, and you've had a long night. You should get some sleep," he smiled, going into the closet and pulling out a comforter. He tucked her in, Claire drifting deeper off into sleep by the moment. Before she had, however, she reached out for Leon's hand, grabbing it. 

"Leon…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She gave him a weak smile. Leon returned the favor, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Afterward, he picked up the glass and turned off the light. Before leaving, he turned around.

"Claire, this is going to be a long war, but I know we can win it. Just hold on a little longer Claire." 

Claire snapped back to reality, the memory fading away. She could here talking in the front of their base. Chris, Jill and Barry must have gotten back. She gazed out her door, which was _just_ cracked open, just enough for her to see shadows in the hall. From what she could tell, Barry, Carlos, and Ark had just entered Chris's computer room, which was right across the hall. There were some sounds from within the room, like people taking something apart. Then, the three came out with different parts of Chris's computer. Chris himself came up to them, Jill right behind him. 

"Where should we put this, Chris?" questioned Ark.

"Dunno, any ideas?"

"There's the empty room with the table, _amigo_, toward the back of the base," Carlos suggested,

"Sounds good, might was well since there's nothing there." Ark, Barry, and Carlos nodded, and headed out deeper into the hall. Chris turned to Claire's door and gently opened it a bit.

"Claire?" He whispered. He fully opened the door, entering with Jill. Claire was on the bed, apparently asleep. Chris smiled and sat on the side of the bed.

"Sleeping like a child," he said, stroking her hair.

"Yeah," Jill smirked. "Hard to tell she can kick so much ass." Chris laughed a bit at this.

"Heh, yeah, I just can't wait until this is over with. It's been so much for her, Jill. I'm just worried about how much more she can take."

"You worry too much Chris. Sometimes, being overprotective is really bad. She's a tough cookie, a Redfield, and we all know Redfields don't go down with a fight." She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right." He stood up. "Come on, Barry and everyone else needs our help getting ready."

"Does Claire know what's going on?"

"No, I was going to tell her."

"Well, just remember to tell her in the morning."

"Will do, let's go."

__

***

Ok, REALLY HOPING that the problem has been sorted out. For those of you who don't know, my fanfic, though updated, wouldn't show up. Hopefully it's fixed.

I still need input on:

How much gore

And

What Kind of Couplings

Thnkx to:

Claire Burnside267: Aww, you're not sadistic. I mean, a little blood ands gore won't hurt anyone… Cept maybe a zombie or something. Oh well.:\ Aww, good fanfic of mine *blush* Thanks. ^_^ And yes, keep writing those fanfics!! ^_~

PLEASE GIVE ME COUPLINGS PEOPLE! If you don't tell me the couplings, then I'll pick them myself, and you won't like thaaaaaaaaat... lol kk mayeb you would, oh well.

This WILL be a Claire/Steve. I can't change it, since it's half the plot. *shruggs sheepishly* 

Due to all the problems with updating the fic, once they are sorted, I'll do something special for you guys at the end. ^_^ There's going to be a piecing section, where I find random bits from the fic, just small little musings and stuff. There might be a blooper section (oooo 'nother contest!) but if you guys have any ideas on what you want, tell me in your reviews! Just no lemon's or anything. Keep it clean (or as clean as blood can get ^_~).

I've decided I'm going to do a claire/leon fanfic after this, using the flashback here. It'll be like this one, except, well, I'll explain later. But it won't have Steve in it, and the main character will be Leon, who instead of going after the Progenitor virus, will be going elsewhere.

Contest is still going on. If we don't get enough people to sign up in it, then the way I'm doing it is first place gets to pick what they want from the below, second place gets second pick of what's left, and so on and so on.

4th: Gang leader

3rd: Young sister of on of the story characters

2nd: Scientist

1st: Survivor of an attack that will help the group (they will die though)

Runners up get to make zombies.

Current Standings:

Claire Burnside267: 27

Resident-Evil-Babe: 25

These numbers are TAKEN so please don't pick them.


	6. Claire Finds Out

Resident Evil: Corruption

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is Copyright Capcom. All ideas are meant to be original and hopefully it doesn't look like II copied off of someone.

NOTE: PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM OF THE FIC! I STILL NEED INPUT!!

***

****

Claire Finds Out 

***

__

Chris stretched his arms. The day after the fiasco in the Underground, AURA had received the parts from David. After a few hours (AN: because they just COULDN'T read the manual _ ), Chris, Ark, Billy, Barry, and Carlos had successfully set the equipment up, while Jill and Rebecca stood by the door, drinking coffee and watching them try to work together.

"Men," Jill had said, rolling her eyes, causing Rebecca to giggle. 

Now, everyone was gathered around Chris, well, everyone except for Claire, who was still in her room. Jill and Billy were managing the files, Carlos and Rebecca were acting as runners, just in case they needed anything, and Barry, Ark, and Chris manned the computers, both men on either side of Chris. 

"Well, let's test this stuff out, see if it was worth the time and trouble," Barry stated.

"Yeah, and the laughs," Jill smirked, getting glares shot at her from the guys. Rebecca giggled again. 

"Well, Jill's right, it _was_ funny when Ark tripped and hit the ground face first," the ex-medic laughed.

"How was I supposed to know Carlos put that box there…" Ark mumbled, slightly blushing and turning away.

"It was even better when Billy tripped over Ark, bringing Carlos down, who fell into Chris, who knocked it all down, making them start over!" Jill added, making everyone except Barry blush like Ark.

"Anyways," Chris said, turning back to the computer. "Back on task. This better work." Barry turned the computer on, and everyone seemed to hold their breath at the same time, the air of the room becoming tense. They all watched as Chris typed on the computer, the black screen filling with white-lettered codes. 

"Billy, Jill, find the passwords, will ya?" Chris said. The two nodded as they began to search through folders. After a few minutes, Billy pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Ark, who, in turn, handed it to Chris. Chris checked it. It was a list of possible passwords that Umbrella used, none of them simple. 

__

Might as well start with the top and go down, Chris though as he began typing. Everyone gazed at the screen.

****

Please input access code: 

F943K40G30 - F9SFF8FD0

The tension stirred slightly as the computer made random mechanical noises. Then….

****

…

…

…

Access Denied

__

Undaunted, Chris tried the next one.

****

WK3490FLF - ER04K2746

…

…

…

Access Denied

__

Third time's the charm, Chris thought as he picked the third one, Barry marking off each one as they went.

****

LWH03J30R - IO39ND03N

…

…

…

Access Denied

At this, Chris growled. It was like the computer was making fun of him. Annoyed he picked a random password.

****

JO3IJS0DK9 - NDSK92KJ

…

…

…

Access Granted

Everyone let out a breath of air, Chris just stared at the computer, gawking. He shook himself out of it, and continued typing, checking the files he found.

****

Cmmd: File Search

Show Files?: /Y, /N

/Y

Searching Files

Show Hidden?: /Y, /N

/Y

Password Required:

Chris looked at the sheet again, looking for the password. A week ago, when Carlos was leaving their safe house to pick up some supplies they order at night, when he saw an envelope just outside the warehouse doors. Inside was the sheet of paper with the pass codes for Umbrella. Obviously, someone knew that AURA's hideout was somewhere in the complex, and though they were worried, the group figured that whoever gave this to them was on their side. 

**536-357-096-6574**

Access Granted. Showing Files

[K:]

Spill_Reports

Employee_Data

BOW_Battle_Info

Wesker_Report1.txt

Wesker_Report2.txt

D_I_J_.txt

Security_Switchoff.txt

HCF_Captured_Viruses.txt

Owner_History.txt

Recent_Project.txt

DNA_Mutation.exe

Tyrant_Effect.exe

121.gif

Paris_Base_Map.gif

Raccoon_Base_Map.gif

Rockfort_Base_Map.gif

OR1.gif

RE3.gif

Chris, though wanting to read Wesker's Report, knew that they were looking for certain information.

"HCF…" began Rebecca. "Chris, didn't you say that that's where Wesker works now?"

Chris nodded as he downloaded the files onto a disk. "We'll check it out in a second. It would be good to get some insight about what we're up again. But let's check out the shift times for security first, and get them printed." He opened the file, and a list streamed out.

**24:10-06-59**

07:01-14:59

15:01-22:59

23:01-23:59

"Two minute gaps," Barry sighed. "That gives us no time what-so-ever to even get in."

"Wait," Ark commanded. "There's an 11 minute one, 23:59-24:10."

"He's right," Billy said. "What for though?"

"Sleeping arrangements, restocking supplies, changing passwords, stuff like that," Carlos told. When everyone stared at him, he shrugged, "What? I worked with them. I was a mercenary." 

"Well," Chris started, printing out the times and clicking on and printing the Paris Map, "this is good for starters. Later we'll dig further into the system. Not much else to really check out other than the viruses Wesker's group got." He clicked on the .txt file and started to read it.

_T-Virus: Stolen when Albert Wesker became traitorous. However, Wesker died in the attempt._

G-Virus: Gathered from the G-Virus monster, who was the late William Birkin. As a side note, battle data also was collected from the G-monster.

T-Veronica Virus: Attained from Prisoner 267, after Alexia Ashford injected the victim with it. We, however, have no samples of the virus, and it has been planned to raid HCF for it. It is believed that Prisoner 267 is being held at HCF HQs, but whether he is alive or not is unsure.

"They basically have all of the viruses," Jill muttered.

"Except the Progenitor," said Billy, crossing his arms.

"T-Veronica Virus," Barry said under his breath. "Chris, didn't Claire mention something about that."

Chris nodded solemnly. "Yeah… It was the virus Alexia used on herself. Prisoner 267 was… a friend of Claire's… Steve Burnside, I think his name was… You guys, we can't let Claire see this. They were really close at Rockfort and Antarctica. Claire might go after him if she does…." The all agreed, then turned the computer off, staying in the room to discuss what else to do.

Meanwhile, Claire turned away from the slightly opened door. She had been spying on the group since she woke up. She started to slowly walk away to her room, then closed the door and started rummaging through her stuff. Chris wanted her to be safe, and she felt bad about doing this, but..

_"Maybe he'll come back, just as I did…"_

***

Wesker rummaged through the new folders he had on his desk, trying to find anything of interest. Sure he had to read the entire pile, but if he was going to start, he might has well have started with something interesting. Most of it was nothing new, as Umbrella hadn't been up to anything lately. Other stuff had to do with the usual shipment of supplies. A few more had to do with legal documents he needed to sign. He sighed. It was going to be a long night….

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Enter," he said gruffly, not at all in the mood for a visitor.

"Sir," one of his guard employees said as they entered the room. "We believe to have a security breach in sector E-5. Approximately six people were seen on screen 4, three on screen 7, and five on screen 10."

"Well, do something about it!"

The soldier saluted. "Yes sir!" He left, and Wesker rubbed his temples. He was just not in the mood to deal with them right now. Suddenly, a siren went off, and the light shifted to red. He waited for a report to come in. Then he thought that the siren was getting to him, but he could have _sworn_ he heard a hissing sound….

Wesker dropped to the floor, unconscious. Four people walked into the room, one of them a scientist with neck-long blond hair, the rest men clad in black. One of them picked up the can on the floor, which had emitted a gas that could knock a B.O.W. out for days at end. 

"Pick him up," the woman commanded, nudging the sleeping Wesker with her shoe. "We go to get him out of here and back to base before they realize we were here." Two of them walked over to Wesker and picked him up, his sunglasses falling off in the process. He was sleeping soundly.

"Ma'am," the other soldier called, a radio in hand. "The teams just reported in. Team Virgo and Team Orion are safe and out, but Team Charlie got trapped in the Testing Chamber. Apparently they were chased down and locked in, and the chamber is shutting off its oxygen circulation system. In other words, they're suffocating to death and are requesting our help." The woman closed her eyes for a few minutes, then reopened them.

"Leave them. Our orders were to capture our prey and get out. We can't take chances. From here on out they're on their own, and they know what to do if they're about to get caught." She fingered the mechanism inside her lab coat. It was a small button they all had to wear. Pushing it would cause the wearer to erupt in immense flames. It was meant for extreme secrecy.

"Let's go." 

__

***

I want to apologize on behalf of me. Fanfiction.net STILL hasn't fixed the problem, so I got sick and tired of it and took the problem into my own hands. I took the fic down and reuploaded it. However, doing this deletes the reviews. I felt REALLY bad deleting the reviews, because I didn't expect any at first. I wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed. I put them back up again by myself, in the order they appeared. If you don't want yours back up, just tell me and I'll delete it for you. Thanks again. 

I still need input on:

How much gore

And

What Kind of Couplings

Thnkx to:

Lady: KK, gore for you then. ^_^ Might take a while though, I gotta get to the good stuff (which is why I'm writing more, I'm getting sooooo antsy). Yeah, no Wesker/Claire… Sorry still… Unless you want me to have Wesker kind of hit on her a bit, but well, being a C/S, she won't like it…… I'll try hard in the hopefully near future to write a W/C, and when I do (not if, but when ^_^) I'll dedicate it to you. Question though, do you really like Wesker? As in a somewhat favorite character? If so, email me, and we'll talk about "possibilities". ^_~

PLEASE GIVE ME COUPLINGS PEOPLE! If you don't tell me the couplings, then I'll pick them myself, and you won't like thaaaaaaaaat... lol kk maybe you would, oh well.

This WILL be a Claire/Steve. I can't change it, since it's half the plot. *shruggs sheepishly* 

Due to all the problems with updating the fic, once they are sorted, I'll do something special for you guys at the end. ^_^ There's going to be a piecing section, where I find random bits from the fic, just small little musings and stuff. There might be a blooper section (oooo 'nother contest!) but if you guys have any ideas on what you want, tell me in your reviews! Just no lemon's or anything. Keep it clean (or as clean as blood can get ^_~).

I've decided I'm going to do a claire/leon fanfic after this, using the flashback here. It'll be like this one, except, well, I'll explain later. But it won't have Steve in it, and the main character will be Leon, who instead of going after the Progenitor virus, will be going elsewhere.

Contest is still going on. If we don't get enough people to sign up in it, then the way I'm doing it is first place gets to pick what they want from the below, second place gets second pick of what's left, and so on and so on.

4th: Gang leader

3rd: Young sister of on of the story characters

2nd: Scientist

1st: Survivor of an attack that will help the group (they will die though)

Runners up get to make zombies.

Current Standings:

Claire Burnside267: 27

Resident-Evil-Babe: 25

These numbers are TAKEN so please don't pick them.


End file.
